legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Device
The Device was an ancient Hylden weapon encountered by Kain in Chapter 9: Into the Depths of Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. It was designed and built in the time of the war between the Ancient Vampires and the Hylden, to wipe out all non-Hylden life in Nosgoth. This would be achieved by 'attuning it' to all non-Hylden life and channeling the mental energy of the Mass - a living creature with fantastic mental powers, apparently fed by the blood of the Ancients - onto a conduit that would spread the power over the land. This conduit was never completed as the ancient vampires banished the Hylden to the Demon Realm before it was finished, with 'the Builder' of the Device ending up in Eternal Prison. Eons later, Raziel as the Hylden messiah, would unintentionally allow the Hylden Lord to possess and take the body of Janos Audron. This enabled the Hylden Lord to open the Hylden Gate and the Hylden to once again gain a foothold in Nosgoth. The Hylden Lord revived the Sarafan Order, defeated the young Kain's growing empire and manipulated the Humans to take over Nosgoth. During this time, The Device was secretly uncovered and Janos imprisoned within to feed the Mass, as the Hylden - disguised as Glyphwrights - completed an maintained a glyph magic network that would provide heat, light and to a certain degree protection from vampires (in a similar manner to electricity) to the human population. This network however could also be used as a conduit for the Device. By the time Kain had returned in his quest for vengeance against the Sarafan Lord, the network was virtually complete. After he defeated Sebastian, Sebastian gloated that Kain's death was inevitable and that the Device would rain destruction upon Nosgoth Sebastian: "I'll tell you, so that I may see your face when you learn – you are powerless – you cannot win – your death is inevitable. The Nexus Stone's portal leads to an ancient Device, deep underground, that will spell your destruction, Kain. A new reign will begin in Nosgoth."//'Kain:' "What is the purpose of this device? How will it serve the Sarafan Lord?"//'Sebastian:' "Alas, he has not entrusted me with that knowledge. But soon, everyone will know it. His plans are even now coming into fruition."//'Kain:' "Where is the device? Where under the earth?"//'Sebastian:' "It lies beneath Meridian. Seek for it, if you will. I die happy in the knowledge that all your efforts will be wasted." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. On Vorador's advice, Kain traveled to the Canyons to find out more information from the Seer, Kain: "And I see that you were courteous enough not to relieve me of it while I lay unconscious. I met another old friend, a vampire, guarding it. Before I killed him, he told me something…unsettling.He spoke of an ancient Device underground that will bring about victory for the Sarafan Lord. What do you know of this, Vorador?"//'Vorador:' "I have heard tell of strange discoveries deep underground. Ancient legends speak of huge machines deep in the earth, left by the gods in eons past. And I know of one who can tell us the truth of this matter. She is a Seer, a being said to be older even than I. We are fortunate in that she owes me a favor. Go to her, Kain, and learn what she knows." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. who also viewed the Device in similar fashion to Sebastian Kain: "I seek information, and I must have it. What can you tell me of the Device?"//'Seer:' "The Device? You’re playing a dangerous game. Return to your night hunting, vampire. Enjoy what time remains to you, short though it is"///'Kain:' "I desire far more than blood. Where is the Device? I will not go without an answer."//'Seer:' "Do you so enjoy being Vorador’s lap dog?"//'Kain:' "I am no man’s dog, witch."//'Seer:' "No. I see that now. I sense your conviction…I shall help you. If Nosgoth is ever to be healed, the Device must be destroyed. And you, of all men, could be the one to do it. Know this: the Device has lain dormant, beneath Meridian for time beyond time. But now the Sarafan Lord has empowered the machine to unleash its destruction upon the land. The entrance to the Device lies in the heart of the city itself, under the very noses of the aristocracy. You will know the building by this sign. You will see this more than once, but the first one will show you the entrance to the Device. No human can operate it. But a vampire could." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., but eventually gave Kain the Dark Gift 'Telekinesis' Kain: "What must I do?"//'Seer:' "Come here. Drink. Drink my blood. Now!"///'Kain:' "What manner of creature are you? You are like no vampire that I have seen."//'Seer:' "Who I am, what I am, is of no concern to you.Time presses –He is here. Do as I tell you. If you are to destroy the device and save Nosgoth, you must drink.Agh! Good, yes, drink, my dark prince. Feel my powers coursing through your veins. You can manipulate objects already by sheer will alone. But as you were taught, you can only use this ability at close range. By drinking my blood, you will be granted the gift of Telekinesis. You will be able to manipulate objects at a great distance. And, you will be able to activate this symbol, and enter the Device." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.and teleported him to The Device Seer: "He has found you. Your destiny draws even closer. I will transport you to the entrance of the Device. From there, use your new-found ability to gain entrance."//'Kain:' "What of you, Seer? Escape with me. I am in need of allies."///'Seer:' "Am I your ally? My fate lies along a different path. Goodbye, Kain." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Upon entering Kain conversed with a deformed Beast that lay within, apparently being drained to power the Device, who told Kain the whereabouts of the Eternal Prison and that the Builder would likely help him destroy the device after his centuries of imprisonment. The Builder was only to happy to help and offered Kain the solution to destroy the Device, to poison the Mass with Hylden blood. Kain returned to the Device, and descended into the machinery. Fighting off many Hylden and Hylden Warriors to reach the Mass, where he was able to poison the Mass and render the Device useless. By the time he reached the highest levels of the Device once again, the Beast had regained his true form - that of Janos Audron and was able to teleport them both to Sanctuary. Notes *Maps, concept art and gameplay (and several other materials) show the Device as a large square building decorated with a glowing green symbol, at the very heart of Meridian , situated between the Upper and Lower Cities. However, much like the Glyphwrights, it seems this is merely an appropriate disguise; When Kain gained the Telekinesis Dark Gift and activated the first Glyph Seal outside, the symbol changes to red and the building reveals it's true, more threatening 'spiky' form, which is more consistent with Hylden architecture seen in the Hylden City and inside the Device itself, where 'spikes' are used for decoration and practical purposes. *The Device descends deep underground beneath Meridian . On several occasions Kain passes through tunnels which span deep crevices. Molten magma can be observed at the bottom of these cracks, and Hylden are sometimes seen standing guard on rocky ledges. *The NPC 's of the Device are Human Slaves to the Hylden . In the retail version of the game they have very little purpose, but they were originally to have had a much bigger role in the destruction of the Device. Kain was intended to have freed several slaves who would have 'passed on' the message that "Kain is coming", prompting further Slaves to aid Kain, sabotaging the Device and providing hints and help. These sequences also feature the Slaves being "drained" of "life" by the Hylden (presumably to feed the Mass ) and somehow being transformed into Demons . Slaves are also seen throughout the level, held in pods. *Though much of the machinery in the Device is a mystery, there appears to be some sort of genetic engineering/cloning involved in the mechanisms. One conveyer belt carries cannisters which seem to contain Hylden (or at least green humanoid) fetuses. These cannisters are seen throughout the later portion of the level and are eventually seen piled by the Mass' feeding tube (suggesting they are fed on by the Mass), red 'used' versions of the cannisters are seen in the Mass' pit. Hylden Scientists and Warriors are also seen in 'suspended animation' in pods. *The Device also features an 'eye' motif, which is frequently overlaid with Hylden symbols. There are also areas where large 'organic matter' (similar to but unconnected to the Mass) is used by the Hylden for undisclosed purposes. BO2-TC-DeviceUnmasked.png|The Device unmasked, viewed from above BO2-TC-DeviceUnmasked3.png|The Device unmasked, viewed from below UC-DeviceRooftopView.png|The Device viewed from The Upper City Mass-BO2.jpg|The Mass - The creature at the heart of The Device BO2-TD-BeastChamber.png|The Beast's Chamber BO2-TD-SpikeCorridor.png|Spikes lining a corridor BO2-TD-Canyon.png|Underground crevice, spanned by Hylden tunnels BO2-TD-SlavePods.png|Slave Pods BO2-TD-HyldenFetusConveyer.png|Hylden Fetus Conveyer (top line) BO2-TD-HyldenFetusConveyer2.png|Further along Fetus Conveyer BO2-TD-HyldenFetusMixer.png|'Mixer' on Fetus Conveyer route BO2-MassFeedingTube.png|Mass Feeding Platform (hole links to 'feeding tube') BO2-MassPit.png|Mass 'Waste Pit' (with 'used' Fetuses) BO2-TD-GrowingHylden.png|Hylden Scientist 'growing' in Pod BO2-TD-GrowingHyldenWarrior.png|Hylden Warrior 'growing' in pod BO2-TD-HyldenSymbol.png|Eye Motif (overlaid with red Hylden Symbol) BO2-TD-MassBrain.png|glowing 'brain-like' organic material See Also * The Device at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 Locations Category:Meridian